Single Life Form on Moon
It appears the distress beacon is coming from the surface of a nearby moon. Your sensors are picking up a single life form. # Go down to the surface to investigate. #* You find a colony that seems to have been recently attacked. Exploring the devastation, you find a lone survivor. #*# Invite him to join your crew. #*#* He states that he was a weapons operator before being stranded. He happily offers his services for a time in exchange for "getting off that rock". #*#** Receive 1''' random crew member named '''Charlie, with 1''' skill in weapons control. #*#* He states that he was a shield operator before being stranded. He happily offers his services for a time in exchange for "getting off that rock". #*#** Receive '''1 random crew member named Charlie, with 1''' skill in shields. #*#* He states that he was a pilot before being stranded. He happily offers his services for a time in exchange for "getting off that rock". #*#** Receive '''1 random crew member named Charlie, with 1''' skill in piloting. #*#* He states that he was an engineer before being stranded. He happily offers his services for a time in exchange for "getting off that rock". #*#** Receive '''1 random crew member named Charlie, with 1''' skill in engines. #*#* He states that he was an infantryman before being stranded. He happily offers his services for a time in exchange for "getting off that rock". #*#** Receive '''1 random crew member named Charlie, with 1''' skill in combat. #*#* He states that he was a shipwright before being stranded. He happily offers his services for a time in exchange for "getting off that rock". #*#** Receive '''1 random crew member named Charlie, with 1''' skill in repair. #*# Take him home to his family on a nearby planet in this system. #*#*''The family apparently owns one of the most valuable mining enterprises in the sector. For the safe return of his son, the patron of the family offers you a substantial reward.'' #*#**You receive a '''high amount of scrap. #*#*''The survivor's family is of modest means, yet they manage to offer you a reward for your virtuous deed.'' #*#**You receive a medium amount of scrap. #*#*''Overjoyed with the return of their son, the family of the survivor arranges to repair your ship's hull as compensation.'' #*#**Your ship is repaired for 10 hull damage. #* You find a man living alone in a cave. From the appearance of his wrecked ship, it seems he's been here for many years. He looks healthy, but his mental state is questionable. #*# Bring him back to your ship in hopes of finding some help for him. #*#* Once back in orbit, the man turns increasingly violent. Eventually he turns on your crew and manages to kill one before you can subdue him. #*#** Lose 1''' random crew member. #*#*** Clone Bay: Luckily, your clone bay is able to revive your crewmember. #*#* He seems to improve immensely upon getting back to the ship. It might take a while for him to truly be well again, but until them he seems happy to serve as a member of your crew. #*#** Receive '''1 random crew member named Charlie. #*#* Being back in space terrifies him. He goes mad and nearly blows a hole in the side of your ship with a makeshift explosive in an attempt to "escape this metal prison." He dies in the explosion. #*#** Ship takes 4''' hull damage and '''1 damage to a random system. #*#* It seems he was in worse health than we first thought. He collapses on the trip up to the ship. It doesn't look like he's going to make it... #*#*# Continue... #*#*#* Nothing happens. #*#*# #*#*#* Your improved medbay was able to resuscitate him. After a short time he recovers greatly saying, "I really thought I was a goner... I haven't eaten for days. Would you mind if I stayed on your ship?" #*#*#** You receive 1''' random crew member named '''Charlie. #*#*# #*#*#* Your quick reaction allowed your Clonebay to revive him after he passes. After he steps out of the machine he states, "How am I alive? Wasn't I just dying on some shuttle? Technology sure has changed." #*#*#** You receive 1''' random crew member named '''Charlie. #*# Leave the madman to his ravings, he's not worth the risk. #*#* Nothing happens. #*# #*#* Once inside your medbay, the system is able to restore his body and undo some of the damage to his brain. Once awake he states, "I feel almost like my old self again... Thank you. Please let me serve on your ship." #*#** Receive 1''' random crew member named '''Charlie. #*# #*#* Once inside your advanced medbay, the system is able to identify and minimize the trauma associated with being alone for so long. Once awake he states, "I don't know how to repay you, I feel 10 years younger... Let me serve on your ship." #*#** Receive 1''' random crew member named '''Charlie, with all skills mastered once. #*# #*#* You bring the ship closer. The Slug enters a trance-like state for 1 to 2 seconds, then quickly snaps out of it. He states, "This person is clearly unstable. It is best we leave them alone." #*#** Nothing happens. #*#* You bring the ship closer and the Slug, after a pause, says that the person is stable and with good intentions. You offer a position in your crew and it is graciously accepted. #*#** Receive 1 human crew member. # Ignore the signal. #* Nothing happens. Tips If you get the man living in a cave scenario, and you have both slug crew and medbay level 2 or 3, choose the medbay option as it's a guaranteed good outcome, while the slug option has both neutral and a positive outcome. Curiously enough there's an option that if you for some reason did not choose any of the blue options first, you may have another scenario where your advanced medbay can reach the same results as if you'd choosen that option in the first place; the only difference is that this option is amongst 2 negative and 1 other positive outcome. Trivia This event is called "STRANDED_BEACON" in the datafiles. This event is a reference to the Star Trek episode "Charlie X". Category:Crew Risk Category:Hull Damage Risk Category:System Damage Risk